clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nightmare Epic
The Nightmare Epic is the tragic tale of woe that occured because of several devestating events. Chapter 0: The Opening It was a dark and stormy night. The Fanon characters were fighting their X-Antibody counterparts. The antibodies were fighting in groups. The very evil creatures, such as Kwiksilver X and FredX were fighting penguins such as Kwiksilver and Fred, and so on. "ZONE! ZONE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" cried a desperate voice. The X-antibodies were aggressive and excessivly violent, moreso than their usual selves, if they were that way. They didn't seem to be tiring. Their counterparts were exhuasted, but they knew they couldn't give up. Th rain was falling hard and the thunderstorms were raging. "ZONE! ZONE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" cried the desperate voice again. But I was right there, the whole time, posed on top of a small clif that led to the battle field. Now you're probably wondering how all of this came to be. I'm not there for all of it, but I know for a fact what happened, as unnamed sources have filled in the gaps. And now, to fulfill of your wandering minds, you shall have to look into my memory.. look back to everything... "ZONE! ZONE! WHERE ARE YOU?!".... Prologue It was about seven in the evening, and an orange penguin scientist, Anthodiel, was locked inside his lab, which he had been doing for months, working on something called "Project X". You see, Anthodiel harbored a grudge against another penguin scientist, Finwe. Anthodiel hated Finwe for not completeing the project. Finwe called it "crazy" and destroying it when they were half-finished. A knock came about the door. "WHAT?!" shouted Anthodiel. "I need to talk to you," said Finwe, calmly "No way! How do I know you're not going to just destroy the project again?" "Please Anthony, (That's what Finwe called him) listen to me! That project is doing things to your head!" "Don't all me that! I will finish this thing if it's the last thing I accomplish! Leave me be!" "But Anthodiel, your feathers are turning darker! They're, they're turning black!" "See if I care! I will finish this! SHOO!" "Anthodiel! listen to me!" "I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME!" yelled Anthodiel. "Please! Stop this insanity!" "I SAID NO!" Anthodiel threw a desk at the door. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Finwe, with tears in his eyes, simply said as he walked away, "I'm going to regret doing this. Okay, I'm walking away now. Good bye Anthodiel." Chapter 1: Celebrate! March 31, 2011 Two Years After the Pie War It was a warm and sunny day in South Pole City, where the Good Guy army was setting up for the Two-year anniversary of the Great Darktonian Pie War, as nobody had been killed, and the sides were still good and evil, but didn't kill each other during the war. "I can't believe it's been two years," commented Austin, as he helped Explorer hang up the welcoming banner. This was ironic, as Austin was a Snoss and Explorer a USA citizen. However, they were getting along fine. "I know. It's been a wild ride, but I'm glad we've had peace for this long." "Hey guys!" said Willy the Penguin, smiling as he came towards them. "Oh boy. HIM." said an irritated Explorer. "What'cha doing? Need any help?" "No, we'll be fine, err, I've almost got it..." said Austin, in an annoyed fashion. Suddenly, he tripped over himself and sprawled the banner across the snow. "Oh. Okay then. I'll see if anybody else needs help then." "You do that," said Explorer. "Sheesh. I can't believe Kwik invited him. He barely did anything during the war! Sure, he helped at it's climax, but seriously," complained Explorer. Austin replied "I dunno. I mean, we all helped together." Explorer rolled his eyes at him and tried to straighten the banner. Willy sat down at a small cafe side table. Kwiksilver approached him. "What's wrong Willy?" "Oh, it's just I tried to help out, but nobody wants mine. They all think I'm a weirdo." "Don't feel bad, mate. They'll warm up eventually." "I dunno." "Just keep looking at it in a postive light. Maybe one day you'll become something even more than you are now." Kwiksilver left, leaving Willy disheartened. "I wish I was that cool," moped Willy. ---- "Darn it!" exclaimed Nightmare. "What is it this time?" asked an annoyed Lizlord. "I still can't believe those two armies didn't wipe each other out Now I have to do it! You know how busy my schedule is!" "Yes. Yes I do." "I must find a way to defeat them! But how?" "Why do you want to defeat them so badly anyway?" "You see, the two armies are very powerful and could defeat me. I don't want that. Now, call up IcE and Zone. I'm going to order a meeting tonight." "About what?" "Getting my ultimate victory." ---- Later that night, at Nightmare's secret warehouse hide out "What is this meeting even for?" asked IcE as he, I, and Lizlord played cards, trying to pass the time until Nightmare arrived. "Something about destroying the Good Guys or something," replied Lizlord. "Correct you are!" shouted a voice from behind. It belonged to Nightmare, and he began for the card table the I and the other two were at. "Finally you show up," complained IcE. "Yes, I know it was a long wait, but my whole plan will make up for it," smirked Nightmare. "So, what is this plan of yours, Nightmare?" I asked. "Simple, Zone. We destroy the Good Guys!" "Why? How would that benefit us?" asked Lizlord. "Quite simple indeed. When we destroy the Good Guys, the villans will beg us to take them in, but we will destroy them in the process, leaving only us and the antibodies, thus taking over Antarctica!" "But what shall we do with Antarctica when we take it over?" I asked. "Oh, you leave the little details to me. Now, I need someone here to inflitrate those namby-pambies and get some information." Nightmare looked directly at me. "And I think it shall be you, Zone." ---- Chapter 2 The plan I said, will anyone be assisting us? he said, all you needed to do was ask. you, Mr Cow2, and I will be working together. Mr Cow2 said hi to me but i said "WHO IS THIS!?! I CAN'T WORK WITH HIM!!!! Well, he got angry and transformed into Sthomas Sthomas: >:( you insulted me!?! Zone(Me): well yeah. Sthomas: you will pay! >:( So Sthomas become much bigger and eviler. I reconized his name right away. Robo-Sthomas X: Darktan! Then Darktan appeared and got into his open head latch. the latch closed and then he spoke. Darktan:I fooled you into thinking that I would help you invade Nightmare! Darktan:My real mission was to destroy you and invade antarctica! Robo-Sthomas X: Robo clone chips activated! Then The antibodies came out and thats how it all came to be. Plot Summary *User blog:Mectrixctic/Nightmare Epic- Begining *User blog:Mectrixctic/Nightmare Epic- Middle *User blog:Mectrixctic/Nightmare Epic- End Prequels *The Great Darktonian Pie War *Murphy: The Fall and Rise of Darktan *Tales of Deception *Tales of Phantasm Sequels *Final X Showdown See Also *X-Virus *Nightmare *Lizlord *Darktan II *Nightmare's Army Category:Stories